


Wrapped Around Her Finger

by Dibokucres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: This is an erotic audio script.You are starting to suspect that aside from the hypnosis roleplaying you've been doing with your girlfriend, she's also actually been hypnotizing you for real.Luckily, your girlfriend is able to put your suspicions to rest.Contains hypnosis, bravely confronting a mind controller, getting tied up, consensual sex and sappy sweet romanticism.
Kudos: 9





	Wrapped Around Her Finger

[Script Offer][F4A] Wrapped Around Her Finger [Hypnosis][Brainwashing][Gentle Fdom][hypno GFE][Lighthearted][Cunnilingus][Bondage][Gagged][Mind Control][Overstimulation][slightly yandere][Optional L-bomb at the end]

//You are starting to suspect that aside from the hypnosis roleplaying you've been doing with your girlfriend, she's actually been hypnotizing you for real.  
//Luckily, your girlfriend is able to put your suspicions to rest.

// The script is written F4A, there are no gendered pronouns, but there is a sound effect where she is pleasuring the listener.  
// You are of course very welcome to change absolutely anything to your liking, I highly welcome improvisations!  
// Also if there are parts that you don't like, feel free to leave them out. Consider my script an inspiration more than anything else :).

//Comments are indicated after double slashes  
// *emphasis* on a word is indicated with asterisks (or italics on write.as), although it is also used to indicate *laughter*, *sigh* and *snap* etc.  
// *sfx: sound* are also indicated between asterisks (or italics on write.as).  
// (emotion) emotion or speaking style I had in mind while writing is indicated between round brackets. It's just a suggestion to the performer, feel free to ignore.

(Friendly)Hey honey, how's it going?  
(Amused, interested) You seem lost in thoughts. What's up?  
(Amused)Whaat? Why are you looking at me like that?  
(surprised)Hypnotizing you?  
(putting at ease)Well of course baby, you asked me to, remember?  
(putting at ease)It was just roleplaying.  
(putting at ease, more firmly now)Baby, baby, hypnosis isn't *real*.  
(putting at ease, comforting)It was just a fantasy.  
(pitying, comforting)Aww, you look so *worried*.  
(comforting)Scoot on over baby, let's have a little chat.  
(comforting)Talk to me. What's gotten into you?  
Oh baby, you're so tense. Relax.  
(Soothing)Rest your head on my chest and let me stroke your hair.  
//optional: *sfx: some asmr like sounds, hair stroking*  
(Comforting, soothing)Shhh. There there. It's okay. I got you.  
It's okay. Just lie here in my arms.  
Comfy?  
(Comforting)Shh shh shh. Relax, darling. You're safe.  
(Comforting)You know I would never hurt you, right?  
How about I give you a nice massage?  
(Concerned, pitying)Oh, your shoulder muscles are so tight.  
(Concerned, motherly)Does it feel good?  
Shh, just relax.  
(soothing)You can take a little nap while I soothe those muscles of yours.  
(soothing)Take a little nap baby.  
(toneshift, a lot more commanding) It's baby's naptime.//This is a trigger phrase.

//From here on she starts hypnosis induction, so everything is soft and soothing and hypnotic cadence, unless otherwise mentioned.

(cooing)Yes, thaaaat's it. Just let go.  
Drop into trance for me.  
(Conversational)I'm glad you're still responding so well.  
(Conversational)You had me worried there for a moment.  
(Induction style again)It's okay darling, you're okay.  
You've just been remembering some things that you shouldn't.  
Shh. Don't worry about it.  
Everything is fine. Relax.

//This section isn't really induction, she's confessing to the listener. So a little more conversational, like she is explaining something like a patient teacher, she thinks she is very reasonable.  
Baby, there isn't a single thing I would change about you.  
It's just that, sometimes, I also want a helplessly obedient little thrall to order around.  
And with hypnosis, you can be both of these things for me.  
You see, I love controlling your mind. I love that you're completely under my spell.  
I love knowing that at any moment, I could drop you, or make you do... anything. I. want. //short beats between the words in 'anything I want'. I'll use that way of writing for it again later.  
(A bit hesitant)But... I think you'd be afraid of me, if you knew just how much control I actually have over you.  
I can't bear the thought of you looking at me with fear in your eyes.  
So that's why... that's why you have to forget these things for me darling.  
You understand, right?

//Back to induction  
Nod your head for me baby.  
That's it.  
(Teasing)You're such a good listener.  
Everything is perfectly fine baby.  
There's nothing wrong with you.  
You just have a little splinter of resistance stuck in your mind.  
Don't you worry, we'll get it out before it starts festering.  
You're in good hands.  
I will have you feeling right as rain again in just a moment.  
Just relax and let me take care of you.  
You barely have to do anything at all.  
In fact, all you have to do is watch my pretty little pendant.  
See it dangling in front of your face? Look at it.  
Focus on it.  
It's beautiful, isn't it?  
Do you see how it glitters?  
How the light reflects off all of the little facets of the crystal?  
It's so fascinating, the way it scatters the light.  
I'm sure you've noticed by now that it scatters your thoughts as well.  
That's right.  
Every little flash of light just melts your thoughts away.  
It's impossible to think while looking at my crystal.  
Flash.  
Flash.  
Flash.  
It's okay baby.  
Stop trying to think. It's pointless.  
Just give up.  
There's no need to think.  
You only have to listen to my voice and watch the crystal.  
Watch it spin around... and around... and around.  
Flashing your thoughts away.  
Aww baby, your head is starting to droop.  
You're getting so tired.  
This must be so hard for you.  
I'll make it a little easier for you then.  
I will hold the crystal still for while.  
Watch it carefully.  
There's something inside the crystal.  
Let me hold it a little closer to you.  
Do you see it?  
It's you, baby.  
You're trapped in my crystal.  
You are not in control anymore. I am. Just listen to my voice.  
Accept it. I will tell you what to do. What to think.  
In a moment, I'm going to drop the crystal into my hand.  
And you, you're going to drop right along with it. Deep into trance.  
First though, I'm going to lift it up.  
Follow it with your eyes. With your head.  
Up ... up.. up.. up..  
And...  
Drop! *snap*  
Good job baby.  
You've done very well.  
Lie back on the couch now.  
There you go.  
Let's have a look at you.  
Open your eyes darling.  
Look at me.  
Hmmm. //she's inspecting the listener  
Follow the tip of my finger.  
Up... and down. Left... and right.  
Not bad, not bad, but I think I can still take you a little deeper.  
Look into my eyes, baby.  
Yeah, you remember what these words do to you.  
Look into my eyes.  
Gooood. It looks like your conditioning is still holding up pretty well.  
Look into my eyes.  
That's it.  
Falling deeper into trance ever time I say it.  
Look into my eyes.  
Deeper and deeper.  
Look into my eyes.  
Further and further.  
Look *deeply* into my eyes.  
My beautiful... mesmerizing... eyes.  
They are so amazing.  
You would do anything for these eyes.  
Give. anything, just to be allowed to stare a moment longer.  
Well you can stare for as long as you want to, darling.  
All I want in return is for you to surrender your will to me.  
That's more than fair.  
It's such a little thing.  
You don't need a will of your own.  
After all, you have my will.  
You can just let my will be your will.  
Just give in. There's no need to fight this.  
You don't *want* to fight this.  
It feels too good.  
You *can't* fight this.  
Feel my eyes boring into yours.  
Drilling into your mind.  
Give in to me darling.  
You know how good it feels to submit.  
How good it feels to give in.  
To let me take over.  
Take a deep breath.  
And let it go.  
(Firm, commanding)Let. go.//With a short beat between both words.  
(Seductive and soothing, back to induction)Look into my eyes and give in.  
Give in to trance.  
To my control.  
//this seems conversational, but it stays in the induction speaking style.  
It's been too long since I hypnotized you baby.  
Your mind has been collecting all kinds of dust and dirt.  
Silly little ideas like resisting, like disobeying.  
It's time to do a little cleaning.  
So keep looking into my eyes.  
Really stare into them.  
Notice how absolutely *fascinating* my eyes are.  
How captivating they are.  
They're drawing you in.  
Pulling you down.  
Down... down... down.  
Feel my will pushing against mind.  
It's a gentle, but inescapable pressure.  
My will is all around you. Surrounding you. Submerging you.  
It is like the ocean.  
Vast.  
Powerful.  
Relentless.  
Impossible to fight.  
Feel my will seeping through the cracks in your defences.  
Slowly but inescapably filling your mind.  
You can't fight this.  
It is inevitable.  
I'm going to wash your mind clean.  
Wash it clean of rubbish like resistance and disobedience.  
Leave it spic and span.  
You can't stop this from happening.  
My eyes just keep keep drawing you in.  
Taking you deeper and deeper down.  
Although... maybe that's not *quite* what is happening.  
After all, you want this.  
You *want* to dive into my eyes.  
You *want* to lose yourself in them.  
You want to let go.  
To give in.  
You know it's going to feel so wonderful.  
And the pressure just keeps getting stronger and stronger.  
Fighting me is pointless.  
Useless.  
Hopeless.  
(Firm, commanding)Give. in.  
(Soothing, seductive)Let me in.  
(Comforting, as if listener is in pain)Shhhsshh, it's ok.  
(Comforting, as if listener is in pain)It will all be over soon.  
This is for your own good.  
I have to do this.  
You will love it, I promise.  
Look into my eyes.  
In a moment, I'm going to open my eyes wide.  
When I do, you won't be able to hold me back anymore.  
You will get go.  
You will give in.  
(starts soothing, but the "let me in" is more commanding)You will let. me. in.  
Now, one last time.  
Look. into. my eyes.  
(Releasing pent up tension) There we go.  
(comforting, like talking to someone that nearly drowned)That's it. Let it all go. Let it all out.  
(Proud, pleased)Good job.  
Your mind is all nice and clean now. Blank and empty.  
You are ready to listen. Ready to obey.  
Now listen carefully.  
(Firm commanding, slightly annoyed)Whenever I give you a direct order, from now on you will actually *obey me*, for once.  
(Firm commanding)When I order you to forget something, I *mean* it. From now on, when I order you to forget something, you will. forget.  
(Firm commanding)No more dreams, no more suspicions popping up later.  
(concerned tone of voice)Alright?  
(Pleased)Good.  
(Firm, commanding)Now stand up.  
(Firm, commanding)Follow me to the bed.  
(Firm, commanding)Lie down, head on the pillow.  
I got you a little present. It's an audio I made, just for you.  
It's a sleeping aid. You are going to believe it's a sleeping aid.  
You will listen to it every night before going to bed, and only then.  
I've been neglecting to do proper maintenance, but that stops now.  
(teasing)We can't have you breaking free from my control, now can we?  
Now listen and obey.  
You will forget that I ever put you in a trance.  
You will believe that hypnosis doesn't really work, that it's just a sexy fantasy.  
You will forget everything that happened after I told you to take a nap.  
What you're going to remember is that I was giving you a massage, that you dozed off and that I brought you to bed.  
Tomorrow when you wake up, you'll be yourself again.  
You are going to be completely back the way you were before I hypnotized you.  
Only my instructions are going to stick.  
Nod your head if you have understood.  
Good. Very good.  
Now let me just put your earbuds in...there we go.  
Goodnight baby.  
You're going to feel much better in the morning, you'll see.  
Sleep tight.

//Audio recording starts. Gradually fades away, last line is inaudible.  
Listen to my voice.  
Take a deep breath in....  
and let it out.  
Relax.  
You are getting sleepy.  
Take a big yawn for me.  
There we go.  
You are so tired.  
So very sleepy.  
It's baby's naptime, after all.  
Just go to sleep.  
You are so very tired.  
You want to go sleep.  
So go to sleep.  
Sleep for me.  
(Whispered) Sleep  
(Whispered) Sleeeep  
It's baby's naptime.  
Listen to my voice.  
Listen to my instructions.  
Listen and obey.  
My will is your will.  


//Timeskip: the next morning

(Friendly)Good morning baby, I made you breakfast.  
(Friendly)Are you feeling better?  
*Nervous laughter* What do you mean, you know what I did last night?  
~pause~  
(Astonished)You... you recorded me?  
Oh *fuck*.  
(indignant and impressed)You tricked me! You clever little...  
(Bitter)So now what? You're breaking up with me, aren't you? //Don't give time to answer.  
(YANDERE)I'm sorry baby, I can't let you do that.  
I really, really wish it hadn't come to this, but I *need* you.  
I will do *anything* to stay with you.  
(Sad, resigned)Even if I have to wipe more than just the trances from your memory.  
(Sad, wanting to understand)Before I do though, just answer me one thing first.  
(Sad, wanting to understand)What were you hoping to accomplish by confronting me like this?  
You should know I could make you do anything I want.  
(Surprised) You're not breaking up with me?  
(Surprised) You just want me to let you remember when I trance you?  
(Confused)Baby, I ... Aren't you afraid of me?  
(emotional, she doesn't know whether to laugh or to cry)*laugh*  
(astonished)I knew you were into it, but *seriously*?  
(astonished) You think this is *hot*?  
I mean, you're right, it totally is, but I feel like *such* an idiot now.  
(emotional)I'm so sorry that I lied to you baby.  
I'll make it up to you, I swear.  
How I can I make this up to you?

//MAKE UP SEX HAPPENS, with Mind Control play

(Suspicious)Uhm... alright.  
(Suspicious)I ...suppose I can let you eat me out. Sure.  
*sfx: moaning* // pussy worship by listener, so lot's of moaning etc, improvisation very welcome.  
(difficulty speaking through pleasure, interspersed with moans)It's not like I'm complaining, but you've got a strange way of discouraging me from misbehaving.  
*sfx: more moaning* //listener keeps pleasuring her  
*sfx: orgams*//fastest orgasm in the history of orgasms :p. Needed to indicate that listener is going to post orgasm torture her in what comes next  
Ahh, that was- *moan* //listener keeps going  
*sfx: desparate moaning*  
(writhing in pleasure)No...no  
*sfx: desparate moaning*  
(writhing in pleasure)Stop  
*sfx: desparate, frantic moaning*  
(writhing in pleasure, needy)Please  
(Desperate, urgent)Stop stop stop//now she really wants it to stop  
*catching breath*  
(catching breath)Oh wow.  
(Sheepish)Heh. I guess I deserved that.  
(Amused, teasing and seductive)But baby, I'm an evil mindcontroller.  
(Amused, teasing)I can't just let you get away with this.  
(Amused, teasing)I have a reputation to uphold.  
Soo...  
Look into my eyes. It's baby's naptime.  
*sfx: Amused very short laugh, like a single hum*//she finds it amusing that she turned the tables so quickly  
Watch my hands. I'm holding something in them.  
It's a gag and some rope.  
Do you see it?  
Good.  
Then wake up  
*snap*  
I'm going to tie you up now baby.  
Put your hands and legs together.  
Do you feel the rope?  
It's so silky and soft, and yet... impossibly strong.  
I'm tying the rope around your wrists... your arms... your chest... your thighs ...your knees... your legs... your ankles.  
These ropes exist only in your mind, but they aren't any less real because of it.  
You can't move a single muscle.  
Go ahead, try it.  
See?  
You're all trussed up, nice and snug.  
There's just the gag left.  
Open your mouth baby.  
I'm putting the gag in your mouth now.  
You feel it, don't you?  
Pressing against your tongue?  
Good, close your mouth again.  
It's a very special gag.  
There's just one word it does allow you to say. Your safeword.  
(some concern)Got it? Nod if you do.  
Very good.  
(Teasing)Now then, it's time for your punishment.  
Let's see how *you* like it.  
*sfx:ASMR style ear licking and sucking*  
*Laughter*  
(Amused, teasing)Whaaat? Did you think I was going to suck on something else?  
(Amused, teasing) Well, only because you ask so nicely.  
*sfx: Cunnilingus/blowjob sounds, as you prefer, as she pleasures the listener*  
(Teasing)Come on then, whimper for me.  
*Laughter*//she's enjoying herself.  
You know, come to think of it, I have a much better use for that mouth of yours..  
Let me just take that gag out and put your head... there.//she's moving such that listener can eat her out.  
(Amused, teasing)Since you liked the taste of my pussy so much that you couldn't stop yourself, you get to have seconds.  
*sfx: Cunnilingus/blowjob sounds, (as you prefer) + moaning as she gets pleasured herself.* //improv very welcome.  
(with a little difficulty speaking through the pleasure)Aww, is my baby about to cum?.  
*sfx: continue pleasuring listener sounds + moaning.*  
*Laughter* Did you enjoy that?  
Come, let's get these ropes off you.  
*snap*.  
(Amused, teasing) Convenient, isn't it?  
Now snuggle up next to me baby.  
Let me hold you.  
(Satisfied, enjoying afterglow)Ahhhh baby.  
I love you. //or some other feel-good closing, like "you're the best thing that ever happened to me"


End file.
